Yours Truly
by Kitzune101
Summary: Kitty crash lands at Hogwarts during Severus's 8th year. Attempting to save her future husband from his untimely death, but can fate actually be changed or is it inevitable? What happens when Kitty realizes that Severus wasn't the only one with a second soul mate? Starting her journey it seems she has already succeeded, but is it permanent? OC/SS, SS/LE, OC/TR, LE/JP
1. Starting with a Bang

**So, as you may already know, i have started this book over as it didn't quite go where i wanted it to and was progressing much too fast. so for this I am sorry, but on the bright side, now you can read this book without reading the first and still understand what is going on for the most part. enjoy.**

* * *

Kittiara's point of view

Kitty hit the ground with a huge thud, the time turner still hot around her neck. She brushed back her long black curls that hung to her hips. A long blood-soaked robe hung around her loosely as her body ached terribly from the inside. _The twins will be safe with Minerva._ She reassured herself as she painfully stood. She knew that she shouldn't be turning back time quite yet, but to the twins, no time will have passed. Yes, she will be immensely sore, but it will be worth it to bring their father back from the dead. Minerva's words echoed painfully in her heart as it ached, begging it not to be true. Fate can't be changed, only the way there can change.

She began to walk up to the castle, hoping to not scare anyone there. Her body was now of an 18 year old as she decided to de-age herself so she could better have a chance at Severus's heart against his second soul mate, the one who would ultimately lead him unwittingly to his doom. The door was heavy and rain began to poor, washing her husband's blood away. The pain of his passing still lingered, but if she succeeded against all odds, it need not for long.

The door opened just enough for her to slide inside and make her way up to the headmaster's office. puddles of water pooled beneath her feet with every step she took. She watched as many joyful boys and girls littered the halls and staircases, unaware of what just transpired. Kitty tucked the timeturner carefully into her robes and stopped short at the door to the headmasters office. The last time she was there, the war had started and she had began her long labor process. She pushed the thought out of her mind as she knocked, clutching the letter from Minerva in her hand.

A rather young Albus Dumbledore answered with a cheery grin. "My dear, you are soak and wet. Please, come to the fire and warm yourself, I'll get the tea." Kitty was baffled that the man whom knew nothing about her invited her inside and made as if he was expecting her all along. Was this the course of events that was meant to be after all?

Kitty grew hopeful as she passed the wall at which she had lost her virginity to the man she loved so dearly. She felt herself grow hot slightly before she turned with her cheeks blushed. Albus was standing there with some tea in his hand and two cups. "Please sit. I know you have had a hard journey to make it this far." Kitty suddenly realized who this man was. He was roughly two or three years younger, but it was Albus, the man Severus had thought saved her life. He was right after all. And if anything else proved correct, he did know she would be coming.

She sat slowly on the couch, the man sat beside her with a fascinated look. Kitty handed him the letter and took the tea in her trembling bony hands. Albus looked it over quickly with his half moon glasses and then looked back up at her with a smile. "Kitty, is it? I've already arranged your things to be transported to the slytherin dormitories. I'm sorry, this must be confusing for you..." Albus started before being cut off.

"How did you know I would be coming?" Albus winked.

"Did I know? It's strange, but when one travels through time, it becomes unraveled and rewoven stronger than before." kitty became even more confused.

"A man I know has come before you and told me of your future arrival. Also that it was futile that I save you in three years time." Kitty's heart soared.

"Severus... How is he? Where? Can I see him?" Albus raised a finger to quiet her.

"I'm afraid it's too late as he arrived years ago. He seemed to have missed the timeline and seeing as you have de-aged yourself, you must wait patiently to meet him in time." Kitty pouted a little, but at least it meant she must have succeeded. Something told her that he would have waited around for her, even years later, but she brushed it off quickly.

"So, I'm to attend my final year here again?"

"That is correct my dear. Your things are already in the dormitories. The password is lizard tongue. Shall I walk you down?" Kitty nodded.

"Please." She began to rise and felt pained and began to fall, but a strong pair of hands caught her and held her close.

"You need your potion, don't you? I have had professor slughorn make some for you. It's on your bedside table, but first we must get you down there without young Severus finding out your condition, shall we?"

"Who knows?"

"Just myself. Professor Slughorn brews the potion, but doesn't know why or what it is for. He trusts it's for the best." Kitty let Albus support her as they made their way down the countless staircases and eventually into the slytherin common room. No one was there yet, thankfully. Albus helped her up the stairs to her dorm and sat her on the bed. "This is your class schedule and your things. Your books are in here, and your cloths in your trunk. extra potions are inside your bedside table and one will be delivered to you every morning before you wake."

"Thanks, for everything. Where is Severus?" Kitty downed her potion and winced as the hot liquid burned down her throat, leaving a numb feeling instead of pain.

"I think you should rest. You will see him in the morning. The house elves will bring you your dinner, but childbirth isn't something to walk off my dear. rest as much as possible. Kitty nodded and lay down, allowing her eyes to drift off to sleep.

* * *

Kitty woke up to the sun shinning through her enchanted window. clearly in the dungeons actual windows wouldn't allow sunlight through. She looked over to see her untouched dinner on the table beside her potion. She must have slept through. Taking the potion quickly, she stood carefully and dressed into a clean, dry slytherin uniform. the soft fabric made her feel slightly better as she grabbed her hairbrush and began to comb through her mass. She allowed it to hang loose as she put her shoes on, grabbed her books, and made her way to the common room. She peeked around to find that no one was there.

She made her way to the great hall, finding that friendly chatter was welcome. No one would be talking about her as she wasn't a professor and she wasn't from around. Blending into the ruckus quite nicely she managed to spot Severus, but his eyes were on a redheaded witch who was chattering away happily with a dark brown haired Griffindor. Her heart sunk as she realized who that was. Kitty sat down at the end of the Slytherin table, hoping that Severus would notice her, but much to her dismay he didn't even look at her.

Her heart sunk like a rock in the black lake. Suddenly a black haired boy sat beside her. "What's a pretty thing like yourself doing all by yourself?" Kitty looked over to him and felt her heart melt into his hands. His brown eyes seemed to reflect her own soul back into herself. Her words became tied in knots as she struggled to find the words to even say hello. He held a hand out to her. "I'm Tom." Kitty took it.

"Kittiara." Tom smiled at her, it was warm. The welcome certainly was felt in his words.

"Do you need some help finding your classes today?" Kitty nodded and blushed slightly.

"I have potions first." Tom nodded, still smiling as if he couldn't stop if he wanted to.

"I do as well, perhaps I shall walk you."

"That would be nice." The two ate in silence for the remainder of the meal, but Tom would look up again once in a while to make sure what he was seeing was real.

* * *

Severus's Point of View

Severus sat in silence, watching the lovely Lilly Evans laughing with that oafish boy James. She really had a way of finding the bad boys. If only he hadn't messed up and called her a mudblood... he would get her back anyhow. She was his, and he knew deep down she would come around. _She is so beautiful, no one could ever compare... how dare he take her from me._ he thought to himself. It would only be a matter of time before she realized her mistake. Severus suddenly heard a voice that reminded him of a softly singing skylark. He turned and glanced in that direction, only adverting his attention for a moment.

There, a girl sat just as beautiful, if not more so than Lilly. Her eyes were so green that emeralds wouldn't compare, and her long curly locks. Severus then shifted his attention when he realized she was talking to Tom. Of course she wouldn't have stayed around for long. At least with Lilly he had a chance as he has known her for so long. T _his woman who's beauty is beyond compare would never choose me over a handsome man like Tom._ Severus thought bitterly to himself.

If there was any way he would be even remotely happy it would be with Lilly in his arms. Chasing a dream that could never come true could only lead to anguish and sorrow in his heart. Severus got up and left for his potions class, taking his book bag with him. At least he could set up early and find a seat in the back where he could watch Lilly carefully for any small opening to take her back. James was and forever will be a bully. He was cruel and had the temperament of an orc, she wouldn't stay long with him, especially if Severus was to have any say in the matter.

* * *

 **Hey everyone, I know it's short, but it's just the beginning of the story, kind of like a prologue. I do hop you have enjoyed it thus far. please, review this if you liked it.**

 **to be continued...**


	2. Confusing Second Thoughts

**About time for chapter two don't you think? Well, enough said, please enjoy and review...**

* * *

Severus's Point of View

Severus laid out all his second hand potions tools before him and primed his cauldron. His book was in front of him, already turned to the proper page as he looked over the potion they would be attempting over the next week. Taking a quill out, he made some quick notes as he knew that scarabs were easier to crush then to chop as the book suggests and would lead to the same desired effect. Why follow all the rules, when you can bend them to your will and still be within the guidelines.

Just as he was checking over the next paragraph, Lilly walked in with James. _Uh, how dare that filthy boy touch my woman? He has no honor or dignity, just a schoolboy who wants her for sex..._ Severus thought bitterly as he watched him grab her ass. Of course they probably already have been there done that, but Severus wouldn't hear a word of it, let alone think it. As they sat almost directly in front of him he got so angry he broke his quill with his hand.

A small voice spoke up from behind him. "Here, it seems you broke our pen." Severus turned to see Riddle and Kitty behind him. Kitty looked gorgeous, but alas, obviously already taken. He took the pen gratefully from Kittiara and smiled.

"Thanks." Severus said in almost a whisper as he looked sheepishly down at his bloodied hands. "Must've forgotten my own strength." Kitty smiled warmly at him.

"Anytime." Severus could feel the truth behind this statement. Was she flirting with him, or was she just toying with the butt of all jokes? Severus feared the worst with this, but still, it was as if she really meant that. He watched helplessly as she sat beside Riddle and he placed the bag he was carrying for her in front of her.

 _I'm such a fool to think that she would be available. Even just as a tool to get Lilly jealous._ He had to admit that she was very welcoming and beautiful. Just as he got lost in his thoughts, professor slughorn walked into the classroom from his office in the back, bringing his attention back to the front of the room.

* * *

Kittiara's Point of View

Sitting directly in front of Severus, she felt his hot stare on her back. It was almost like someone started two small fires to her clothing and began to let it burn through her to her soul. She tried to ignore it, but to no avail. Was he there to hurt her, or was he there just because it's who he was? Kitty came to the realization that she never really knew Severus before he was with lily and had his heart broken a thousand times. She had to remember that he was very broken when she met him and could be an entirely new person.

Slughorn looked quite pleased with himself at the front of the classroom as he wrote his name on the chalkboard. He turned and smiled at the students, some whom he had known well and were part of his collection and others he had yet to learn of or be impressed by. "Now, who can tell me anything about philix alexius?" Hush fell over the students. either they didn't know the answer or they just didn't want to be a know it all. Kitty sunk into her chair. She very well know it was liquid luck, but she fell silent as to not draw attention to herself. "No one, surely someone must know? Tom, how about you?"

"Liquid luck professor." He answered immediately. Kitty gaped at him. Why hadn't he just raised his hand in the first place instead of just answering the question and letting the class sigh in relief? She really didn't understand the man, but there was something quite... compelling about him. But Severus was and still is the love of her life, even if he doesn't know it yet.

"Kittiara... Are you with us?" The class giggled. Kitty looked up at professor slughorn in front of her desk waving a hand in front of her face.

"Sorry, what was the question again?" The class laughed again.

"How long does it last?"

"one day or 24 hours professor." He gave a slight nod of approval.

"Yes, ten points to slytherin." He continued his rounds, making Kitty a bit nervous as he kept looking back at her, almost as if he was expecting something of her or if she were some sort of trophy making her feel quite uncomfortable. As if this wasn't enough she could suddenly feel the warmth of Tom's hand on her thigh, slowly moving up her skirt. For a moment, she let it go, imagining it was Severus's again. Merlin knows how much she missed that feeling, but reality struck her hard when she realized how hot and wet it was making her, her breath growing heavy. She turned to see not Severus, but a very amused Tom as he began to finger her over her panties.

Part of her wanted to push his hand away, but something let him do it. Something deep inside of her longing for him to finish her off, let her cum in the middle of class as she tried desperately to pay attention. The light stroking motions over her silk knickers caused her hips to press against his hand a bit harder, longing for more, for release as the tensions began to build. Tom just looked casually forward as if nothing was happening, but clearly he knew what he was doing judging by the smirk on his face.

It suddenly dawned on her that the man giving her this fantastic feeling was the one who grew up to kill her lover. She couldn't let him finish her, could she? She was at a point where she couldn't possibly push him away, at the brink of her release. Tom let his finger reach around her panties and directly to her clitoris and dip down to bring her natural juices to the sight of her peaking pleasure. Kitty couldn't help but breath heavily as he nearly finished her off and then left her hanging. She looked up at him as she realized he removed his hand right at the brink of her release. This made her both despise the man, and become blatantly curious. He looked as if nothing had happened at all, but instead payed close attention to class.

Kitty found her own hand reaching for her panties but Tom pulled them away and shook his head with a mischievous grin on his face. The bell rang and class was dismissed. She picked up her books and quickly made her way for the door, very aware of the sliding juices between her thighs. Luckily she knew she had a good half hour or so before her next class so she made her way back to the dungeons for relief, but as she turned a corner she dropped her books as someone pulled her to an abandoned room. Tom was standing there, suddenly pressing his lips to hers, practically crushing her. Pushing her against the wall, he slid down her panties and ripped her cloths off of her as Kitty couldn't help but enjoy.

A moan escaped her lips as he caressed her breasts with his tongue followed by a slight nibble to her nipple. Kitty was panting now, needing that release that only a man could give at this point. As Severus was clearly still trying to win over Lilly at this point, she didn't see the harm in enjoying a man who hasn't yet killed Severus, who wasn't yet her husband. It wasn't like she was a virgin anymore. Kitty whimpered a little and grabbed for the member protruding against Tom's jeans. Tom nodded and let them fall to the floor, revealing his massive, muscular cock as he didn't wear any undergarments. Kitty could feel herself get even hotter as she thought about how it would fit inside of her. She couldn't imagine having that much man inside her as Severus was quite a bit smaller as far as she could remember.

Tom positioned himself at her entrance, but didn't enter. He clearly wanted to savor the look on her face and the need in her eyes. He then muttered a few spells for protection against pregnancy before thrusting inside of her. Kitty howled, then moaned at the sudden presence inside her. He was much bigger than she was used to girth wise, but about the same lengthwise. She felt so full. Tom began to thrust into her hard and fast, as Kitty's mews begged him for more. Suddenly, tom pulled her from the wall, sat her on the professor's desk, pushing all the things to the ground as he continued to fuck her. He got a better handle on the desk and went deeper, harder, and faster than before. Kitty couldn't believe the spots he was hitting, the heights he was taking her. She was on the brink of release, but wasn't able to finish. Suddenly she realized that one of the spells he cast on her prevented her from cuming until he allowed it. Gods, it was driving her insane, she wanted to finish so badly.

Tom smirked as he knew she was supposed to have orgasmed long ago and was still at the brink. He loved doing this to girls so that when they came, it was the best orgasm they had ever likely experienced. Tom realized he too was about to release, but he was no where finished with her. He pulled out of her and put the same spell on his member. Then he pushed her to her knees and said simply. "Suck." Kitty was so horny that she couldn't help but oblidge, hoping that doing so would help him decide to let her finish. She took his massive cock in her mouth and let it slide down her throat as she massaged his balls. Tom quickly threw his head back breathless. It was clearly the best blowjob he had ever experienced. He let her do this for a time before reaching between her legs with his fingers and returning the pleasure by finger fucking her with three of his digits, making sure to catch her g spot with every stroke, smiling as she bucked against him.

Finally when he couldn't take anymore, he pulled out of her mouth, lay her on the floor and entered her again, this time fucking her harder and ruthlessly while pulling her hair as he lifted the spell on both of them and they came together and he let himself collapse on top of her. Rolling over he looked at her and smiled. "Damn, you're a good fuck." Kitty smiled, but then it fell when she realized that she had made love to the man that would kill Severus if she didn't fix things. She quickly repaired her clothing with her wand and made her way into the dormatory and into her room where she sobbed, both satisfied and confused. She wished deeply that there was another way, that she could prevent this. She sobbed because she realized that just as Severus had found a second lover, a second soul mate, so had she. Now she was torn between the man she had already loved and married and the man that now beckoned her to continue to fall deeper in love with him.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this little installment. I thought that it was necessary to get the plot twists going. I appoligize for late updates. I do have bad carpel tunnel in my right hand and i need to get possible surgery for it, so only when i feel a bit better can i really type without being in immense pain.**

 **To be continued...**


End file.
